Tumbler Da Littlest Newsie!
by TheAngryPrincess13
Summary: A Story About Tumbler..It's his POV of the strike...


::::::::::::Ok..My new Fav. Newsie is Snipeshooter..He's just so cute!!! hmmm.....Who's that little newsie that yawns in the bunkroom and plays on the drum set..standin next to Snipeshooter..when Race is makin' fun of the delanceys..and also hugging and spi-shaking with Skittery. He jumps up at the end and then falls down..I heard his name was Tumbler...He's so cute and small.

Tumbler Da Littlest Newsie!!

Tumbler's P.o.v.

I'se was having a great dream of being in a mansion, with a fun loving family. Suddenly someone shouted "BOOTS! Skittery! Skittery! Skittery!" I 'seopened my eyes. To see Kloppman waking everyone up. I sighed. I got up and started to yawn and wash my face. When I hear Racetrack singing..

Racetrack lookin' annoyed. "That's my cigar.

Snipeshooter snorts. "You'll steal anuddah.

Racetrack smacks Snipeshooter in the face. And grabs his cigar.

Kid Blink jumps down from the bunk. "Hey Bummers, We's got woik to do!

Specs breathes in his face. "Since, when did you'se become me mudder?

Crutchy shoves past them. "Aw, stop your bawling!

Me and da rest of the newsies around "Hey, who ast you?''

I see them walk out. I raise my arms and yawn.

I walk out tiredly, Specs walking behind me. When I hear Mush..

"So, how didja sleep Jack?''

Jack sighs. "On me back Mush.

"Mush laughs. "heheh..didja hear that fellas? I asked Jack how he slept and he said on me back Mush?''

Crutchy goes up to him and says. "Hey Jack, when I walk does it look like Im faking it?

Jack throws his arm around Crutchy and says. "No..who says your faking it?

Crutchy sighs. "I dunno..It's just that there's so many fake crips out on da street. And a real crip like me don't stand a chance. I'se got to find a better spot where dey aint used to seeing me..''

Mush then starts to sing."Try bottle alley or da harbor.

Racetrack elbows him and says."Try central park it's guaranteed.

Jack flings shaving cream at Mush and I laugh.

"Try any banker. bum, or barber.

Skittery wipes his wet face. "Dey almost all knows how to read.

Kid-Blink comes out of the bathroom. "I smell money.

Crutchy looks in the bathroom and puts his hand over his chest and says. "You smell fowl.

Blink goes to charge at him. But Mush gets infront and sings. "Met dis goil last night.'' Mush pushes him makin' him spin.

Crutchy getting hit in the face by Boots. "Ow..move your elbow.''

Racetrack eyes shut. arms out lookin for the towel."Pass the towel.

Skittery shoves him down. "For a buck I might!

Me and the rest of the newsies. "Aint it a fine life carrying the banner true it all! A mighty fine life! Carring the banner tuff and tall! Every morning we's goes were we wishes, We's as free as fishes, Sure, beats washing dishes. What a fine life carring the banner home sweet all.

We run and dance. We stop at the barrels. Where Jack sings..

"It takes a smile as sweet as butter..''Jack sang makin' a smile.

Crutchy sighs dramaticly. "Da kind dat ladies can't resist.

Racetrack leaning on the barrel acting goofy. "It takes an orphan, with a stutta..

Jack lookin' at Blink. "Who aint afraid to use his..

Blink brings his fist up. "FIST!''

"Summer stinks and winters waiting

Welcome to New Yawk

Boy, aint nature fasinating

When you'se gotta walk...

blah blah blah...you know the rest...

Crutchy and newsies singing

"I aint no snoozer, Sitting makes me antsy, I like livin' chancy,

Harlem to delancey, What a fine life carring the banner true it all!

Pelvic thrust...

Suddenly, The nuns start singing. It may be me as a little kid thing, But dose nuns are creepy.

Blessed Children

Though, you wander lost and depraved

Jesus, loves you

You shall be saved...

I smile politely at them, as I share with anudda newsie my bread.

Suddenly a weird lady came in our newsie circle, and starts to sing.

Patrick..

Racetrack smiling and singin "Just give me half a cup..

Darling..

Kid-Blink reaching towards the nuns. "Something to wake me up..

Since you left me..

Mush singin "I've got to find an angle..

I've been undone..

Crutchy singin."I've got to sell more papes.''

Mother..

Dese exclusives all I got..

loves you..

Wish I could catch a breeze..

God save my son....

I felt bad for her. She looked all sad and everything. But she did look at me stangely. I ran to catch up with the other newsies. We sang more. I danced and one of the newsies started draggin me away. But I still danced. Until, The Delancey bruddas showed up.

Racetrack had to comment. "Dear, Me what is that unpleasant aroma?''

I laugh as Snipeshooter sniffed his armpits.

"It seems that the sewers may of backed up dearing the night.

Me and the newsies chuckle.

Boots smiles and says. "It's to rotten to be the sewers.''

Crutchy laughs. "Ya...It must be the Delancey bruddas!''

We all laugh. Until Oscar grabs Snipeshooter and calls him a lousy little shrimp.

"Thats not good to do that"Racetrack started."Not healthy.''

Jack helps Snipeshooter up and says "you shouldn't call people lousy little shrimps Oscar..Unless your referring to the family resemblence of ya brudda Morris.

We all go ooooohhh.

Race yells out a bet. But we all say "Bum odds.

Suddenly Jack and the delanceys start fighting. Dey just ran into some kid with a smaller kid. a new friend, perhaps?

:::::::::::::::::Ok..That's it for now..What do u think?? I can't help it..Tumbler is so cute!!!! Should I make it like the movie..with the Strike and everything..or should I make..I dunno..Tell me what you think???RR...


End file.
